


Pater Exitibus

by siderealSandman



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bratty Submissive, Consensual Kink, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fire Emblem Kink Meme, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Kink, Oral Sex, Romance, Self-Hatred, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin always knew Severa's relationship with her father hadn't always been stellar and that her prickly personality had been partly to blame for that. But after after offering her a friendly shoulder to cry on, Robin finds that she's more than willing to lavish her affection on someone who will will give her the kind of love and support she needs. </p><p>Fill for the Fire Emblem KinkMeme</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Not A Joke How Much I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Fire Emblem Kink Meme
> 
> "Severa with someone who is not (or could be, if you really want) her father, but where she's calling them daddy during sex. Spanking optional, and them getting into the role is preferred."

“Ah-hem!”

The way Severa had been clearing her throat for the past few minutes, one would think she was coming down with a bad cold or something.

Robin didn’t look up from the book he was reading, trying to block out the sound of the tip of Severa’s boot tapping against his office floor in his quarters at the Ylissean royal palace. He wasn’t ignoring her per-se...well, actually he was trying pretty hard. But people like Severa were impossible to ignore when they wanted to be.

"Ah- _hem!"_

He already knew what Severa was there to ask; it was the same thing everyone had been asking him for the past week and a half ever since they returned with the bandit lord's treasure and learned what it could do.

" _Ah_ -hem!"

And while most people accepted his judgement, something told him that Severa would be less than...understanding when he turned her down flat.

“Ah-“

“ _Hem_ ,” Robin finished, closing his book as Severa leaned over his desk, scowling at him as he finally put his book aside. “Can I help you?”

“Oh, please, you _know_ what I’m here for,” Severa said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot against the floor. “So why don’t save some time and skip to the part where you let me have it."

“Have what?” Robin asked, hand running through his spiky white hair as he sat up in his chair. “I’m not exactly a mind reader, you know.”

"You really need to be a mind reader to figure out why I traipsed up the five hundred flights of stairs to see you in your nest up here?” Severa snorted.

"You're telling me you didn't come up to the Robin's Nest for tea and biscuits?" Robin said, watching Severa's eyes roll so far back into her head he could see white.

“As _fun_ as that sounds, I'm not here to have a tea party," Severa said, hand on her hip. "That other Seal thingie you found in the bandit's stash; I want to use it."

“You and everyone else in this castle,” Robin sighed, eyes drifting to his desk where the golden Seal was kept in a tightly locked box. The strange device appeared to have the power to unlock a person’s latent potential; making them stronger, faster, and (in some cases) skilled with weapons and magic they’d never used in their lives. Chrom had volunteered himself to be the guinea pig for the first device they found, and once its power was revealed, everyone was clamoring for a chance to use the seal themselves. Bribes, begging, and borderline blackmail had followed. Henry had delivered a new tome wrapped in what appeared to be rope made from dried tendons that Robin hoped weren't human. Frederick dropped by, and alphabetized his library "because he was in the neighborhood." Owain had literally jumped on his desk and made an impassioned speech about "awakening the divine god-slayer that dwelt within his bosom." And the day before, Robin had opened the door to find Tharja wearing nothing but a supremely toothy smile laying on his desk.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't at least _tempted_ by one or two of them and it had taken him a good minute to bring himself to drape his coat over Tharja.

“Well everyone else in this camp isn’t here right now,” Severa said, holding her hand out expectantly.

"Hang around a bit; I'm sure they'll show up," Robin said, glancing at the door behind her.

"Show up to find that you've already passed it off to the one who could put it to good use." Severa said, hand hovering just in front of his face.

“What makes you think I'm just going to _give_ it to you?” Robin said, eying Severa’s grasping hand and ignoring her exasperated sigh.

“Why  _wouldn't_ you want to make your number-one Risen slayer even better at her job,” Severa said, hands on her hips. “You know I’ve more than proven myself! How about a little kickback here?”

Severa wasn’t completely wrong; few of the Shepherds managed to so viciously make mincemeat of their enemies as she did. And there was no doubt that giving the Seal to Severa would make half the Grimeel clench up in absolute terror…but-

"Maybe I have my reasons,” Robin said tersely.

" _Good_ reasons or just _reasons?"_ Severa said, narrowing her eyes.

“Look, you’re good with a sword, Severa," Robin said diplomatically. 

"Any bandit without a head could have told you that," Severa snorted. "Oh wait, _no,_ they totally couldn't because they're _dead."_

"But," Robin said, barreling on. "You’re already good on your own; maybe someone like Kellam or Donnel needs a little boost more than you do?”

“Oh, that’s just swell,” Severa laughed bitterly. “I guess we’re rewarding mediocrity in this army now, are we? I'll skip out on practicing tonight and paint my toenails; maybe if I start sucking enough I'll start getting rewarded too.”

“It’s not a _reward_ , Severa,” Robin said, crossing his arms with a small scowl. “It’s-“

“Just some weird magical object that makes the user super strong and super tough and super good with their weapons,” Severa sniffed. “Yeah, you’re right, who would want such a _terrible_ burden like that?"

"It's not about who _wants_ it," Robin said. "It's about who _needs_ it. And for the record, Donnel and Kellam are just about the only ones who haven't come begging for the Seal for themselves."

"Cordelia said Kellam went up _yesterday_ to ask you!" Severa snapped.

"...did he?" Robin said, glancing down at his schedule. "Huh...I guess he did make an appointment to-"

 _ **WHAM**_!

Robin flinched as Severa's hand slammed his planner shut, leaning across the desk and looking him with glinting red eyes that reminded him of a wolf that spotted a particularly fat looking deer with a broken leg.

"Give it to Farm-boy or Mr.Invisible and you’ll just be throwing good magic after bad," Severa said. "Give it to me and I’ll-”

“Die,” Robin blurted out suddenly.

“-elevate us to another-“ Severa trailed off, leaning back and looking down at Robin with a hurt, angry look on her face. “I’m sorry… _what_?!”

“You’re talented, no doubt about it,” Robin said, refusing to blink at Severa’s murderous glare. “One on one I would give you the edge on everyone out of your generation. But...you’re reckless.”

“ _Reckless_?!” Severa spluttered incredulously, hands clenching at her skirt in anger.

“You charge in without thinking," Robin said, holding Severa's burning gaze until she looked away, scowling. "You move faster than anyone else on the field and get separated from the pack. One on one duels may be impressive, but they don't win wars."

“And how many wars have you won there, Mr. Genius?!” Severa snarled. “I probably have more experience winning battles and leading people into battle than you do! Did you forget where I came from?! _When_ I came from?!”

“You’re right, I forgot. Tell me; how did that war go for you?” Robin said, irritation rising in a hot flash. He regretted it the moment he said it. Severa flinched like she had slapped him, teeth clenched together and glaring out the window behind Robin mutely."I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"You _did_ though," Severa hissed, biting her lip and sniffing, eyes brimming with angry tears. "Doesn't matter if you didn't mean to."

He sat back against his chair, blowing out a breath as he stared at his desk drawer. He cracked it open, pulling out the polished wooden box that held the strange, golden Seal inside, cracking it open as Severa eyed it intently.

"If you gave that to me I could handle running off on my own," Severa said suddenly.

“If I gave this to you,” Robin said, spinning it around so that Severa could see it. “You would think yourself untouchable; invincible.”

“I wouldn’t-“

“You already do,” Robin said simply, shutting the lid as Severa made a motion to reach out for it. “If you don't reign it in-"

“I don’t need to reign it in,” Severa muttered darkly. “Not if I’m strong enough to handle any situation I’m in…and if things go sour then hopefully I’ll make a dent before I go…”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Robin said firmly. “Nothing’s going to go sour.”

“Things always go sour," Severa said bitterly. “You and I both know that when the chips are down and Chrom or Lucina’s life is in danger, someone’s going to have to take an arrow for them; might have to be me, right?”

“Don’t…don’t say that,” Robin said gently. “You really want your mother to have to watch you get cut down by some spear thrust or arrow? Do you really want your father to-“

“ _I don’t care what he thinks!_ ” Severa snapped suddenly, eyes glistening and mouth set in a hard line. “Idiot can’t even talk to without making a gods-damned fool of himself and his head is so far up Cordelia’s ass that I’ve barely said four words to the man!"

Robin recoiled as Severa appeared to shake with anger, hands clenched so tightly at her sides her knuckles were turning white.

"Severa...Stahl may seem a little...distant but he just needs a little time to get used to all this. I'm sure your father will-"

" _Don't call him that_!" Severa snapped, lower lip trembling despite her best efforts. "He...he doesn't know what to do with me. He's still doe-eyed about his blushing bride that he doesn't _want_ to deal with some bratty, foul-mouthed girl he doesn't remember raising. As _if_ a man like that could ever be a father to me!”

Robin looked away, scratching the back of his head and getting up to look out the window; mostly to give Severa an excuse to wipe her eyes with some dignity. Below he could see Stahl and Cordelia stolen away in a corner of the castle garden, playing around like teenagers in their first relationship. Stahl may have been a dependable friend but a dependable father, he was not. Robin couldn't exactly blame him; he doubted anyone but Frederick or Chrom were actually ready to raise a child or be fatherly in any way, especially to a group of teenagers not much younger than they were.

He quietly thanked the gods he had no offspring crawling out of the woodwork himself.

“They can just…make me again,” Severa laughed humorously, sniffing a few times as Robin turned back around. “If I die, they get to replace me. Probably for the best...world doesn’t need two of me, right?”

Robin was struck by how profoundly lonely she look standing there, hugging her arms for some small form of support. He never stopped to imagine how profoundly bizarre it must have been to go back in time to save your parents...only to realize they didn't know you like you knew them. If they even _were_ the same people. Severa must've deep down expected to come back to some kind of stable family that she had been missing in her life...it was no small wonder she was so disappointed in the way her parents behaved.

“The world isn’t going to _get_ two of you,” Robin said finally, walking around the side of his desk. “It doesn’t matter if their girl looks like you, talks like you, and acts like you; she’s not going to be you.”

“No, she’s just going to be the _better_ version of me,” Severa muttered, hugging herself a little tighter. “Stronger…faster…better with her weapons than me…no stupid Seal needed.”

Severa winced in surprise, looking up as Robin laid a hand on her shoulder a little awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand.

“You don’t...you don't need a stupid seal either,” Robin said in what he hoped was a comforting tone. "You're fine just the way you are."

Severa looked at him with an odd expression, hand reaching up and almost touching his before she let it fall to her side, shooting a small, sincere smile in his direction.

"Thanks," Severa said, rubbing her eyes angrily with the back of her hand with a groan. "I still want it though!"

“I figured,” Robin sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Look…we’re going to head out to handle some Risen in the countryside next week. Nice and easy hunt...how about you show me you can fight as well with the group as you do by yourself and I’ll think about it.”

"Really?" Severa asked, perking up.

"Only if you help the others fight and don't get carried away," Robin said, earning a groan from Severa.

“Ugh…fine _Dad_ ,” Severa snorted, rolling her puffy eyes and fighting a smile. “If I play nice with the boys and girls and undead demons, can I have my allowance _pleeeeeeeeease_?”

“Only if you finish all your myrmidons and cavaliers first,” Robin laughed, squeezing Severa’s shoulder and stepping back around his desk. “Don’t let Stahl hear you say that, though; as much as you don't think he cares, he wouldn't take it kindly if he thought someone else could, ah, be your father."

“Tch, would serve him right,” Severa grumbled turning to leave Robin’s office. “You’ve spent more time with me in one afternoon than he has in the months since I’ve been back; I should be calling _you_ Daddy instead of him!”

"Yeah maybe you-" Robin blinked, watching Severa disappear as he felt his heart skip a beat for some strange reason. He stared at the door for a few minutes, a small frown creasing his brows as he struggled to puzzle out why he felt so...tingly suddenly.

"That's...odd," Robin said, glancing back down at his schedule. "Okay, there is _no_ way Kellam was here at eleven yesterday!"

* * *

_One Week Later_

* * *

“They’re behind us!”

“Need support over here!”

“Protect the princess!”

“Frederick, I’m _fine_! Get Virion away from those Wyrvens!”

The battle raged around him and Robin was the only one not currently screaming in anger or fear. The Risen swarmed out of the brush surrounding the small settlement and it was all the Shepherds could do to keep the villagers from running into the wall of undead like lemmings off a cliff. Torn between fighting Risen and protecting the townsfolk, Robin was starting to feel a little frayed around the edges and it was all he could do to keep the Risen from pushing them back.

“Lissa, Owain needs healing!” Robin called as Maribelle galloped past, plucking Lissa away from a Risen lance and charging towards Owain. Lissa turned to give a thumbs up to Robin but her confident, determined expression twisted with terror and she pointed behind him.

Robin whipped around as a Risen Cavalier charged, lance extended and bearing down on him hard. Robin managed to roll to one side, slashing at the horse’s legs blindly as he did. He hit the ground hard, rolling as the Cavalier turned, drawing a sword and charging with another slash straight at Robin’s chest. His sword came up, parrying the blow as a wrenching, clanging sound filled the air. Half of Robin’s sword fell to the ground, sinking tip first into the mud as the Cavalier wheeled for a final charge.

“Damnit,” Robin hissed, fumbling in his pack for a tome or a backup sword as the Cavalier rode closer and closer. He just needed another moment; time enough to think or plan or come up with something to save himself from the murderous zombie knight prepared for a killing blow…

_“Are you blind?!”_

Something barreled into his shoulder from the side, knocking him out of the way of the horse’s charge and sending him tumbling along the ground with his savior on top of him.

“Come on, get up!” Robin saw a flash of red as Severa hauled him to his feet, reaching into his pack and shoving an Elthunder tome into his hand as she turned, sword raised and ready to intercept the charge. “Any bright ideas?”

“Can you block the charge?” Robin asked, fingertips crackling with energy as Severa snorted derisively.

“Do you need to ask?” Severa said, blade tracing an arc through the air as the Cavalier bolted again. As strong as the Risen were, they were terribly predictable, which meant if they could survive one attack-

“Block high!” Robin called as Severa’s sword caught the downward diagonal slash on the flat of her blade. Her weapon held as Robin’s hand shot a sizzling hot blast of electricity out. It caught the Risen in the side, spearing through its chest and sending it tumbling to the ground as it and the horse disappeared in a cloud of noxious smelling smoke.

That had been a little too close for his comfort...if Severa hadn't been there-

“Is it over?” Severa panted, hand resting on the hilt of her sword as Cordelia dove from the sky to spear a Cavalier in the chest across the village that looked all but clear.

“I think so,” Robin said, rolling his shoulder with a small wince and tugging a flask of water out of his bag and offering it to Severa. "You okay?"

"Fine," Severa said, taking a long swig of water before passing it back. "These idiot townsfolk seem to have a fetish for running straight at enemies that could shred them like cabbage..."

“ _I_ almost got shredded like cabbage," Robin laughed, taking his flask back and pausing before taking a sip "…thank you, by the way.”

“Don't mention it, Daddy,” Severa said, flinching in surprise as Robin started choking on his water suddenly. “You okay?”

“Wh-what did you say?” Robin spluttered, looking up at Severa in confusion. He could have sworn he heard her say...no that was impossible. He was just hearing things.

“I asked if you were okay…” Severa said, brows creased a little.

“No…before that,” Robin said, brushing his robes off.

“I said "don't mention it,” Severa said with a small shrug. Robin caught a glint in Severa’s eye as her lips curled into a small smirk. “What did you _think_ I said?”

Robin felt his face getting hot, squinting at Severa as if he was trying to figure out if he had misheard her or not. She looked up at him, hands behind her back almost as if she knew what he thought she said and was waiting for him to call her out on it. Something about the way she was smiling at him made him wonder if he really had misheard her…or if she said _exactly_ what he thought she said.

“Nothing,” Robin said, waving his hand dismissively. “Let’s, uh…meet up with the others.”

Robin hung back as they made their way back to camp, watching Severa from behind as he had to wonder why it was that a Risen battle could have him feeling cooler than a drink of water...but one imagined word from Severa seemed to make his heart race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much Severa/Robin out there (if any) so when I saw this prompt I knew I had to wait two years and rush it all out within two days in the middle of an Awakening run because that's the kinda guy I am
> 
> As always, feedback and criticism are always appreciated!


	2. I Know I Play It Off But I Lie To You

She was _watching_ him.

She thought he didn’t notice but Robin was more than aware of the sidelong glances she shot him while the Shepherds rode through the town towards the north that had been complaining of banditry. He caught it several times while they ran off the brigands, noticing how she was never more than a few dozen yards away from him at any given time during the battle ( _"You almost got run over yesterday; don't act like you don't need someone watching your back!"_ ). She rode off to the side of him, occasionally glancing at him curiously as though she were trying to unravel him or looking for something she thought she saw.

He also caught disgruntled and disappointed looks she shot Stahl and Cordelia who appeared, by all accounts, to be glued together at the mouth at every opportunity. Even on horseback, the pair of them found ways to lavish affection on one another, pecking each other on the cheek as they leaned over in their saddles. It had passed the point of it being sweet a long time ago; for all of them but Severa the most. She barely contained her disgust and the one or two times she caught Robin looking she just shrugged and rolled her eyes as if to say “do you see the shit I have to deal with?”

He could hardly blame her; the new lovers were hardly shy about showing their affection for one another any chance they got, be they on horseback or sitting next to one another at the campfire. Chrom had come close several times to banning PDA among the Shepherds while on a ride, mostly due to Stahl and Cordelia (he _claimed_ it was because of Lucina and Gerome but everyone knew the pair of them were so reserved they hardly ever so much as held hands in public.) More than once they had gotten overly amorous on the road, leaving the rest of the company to suddenly become interested in the countryside that lay in the absolute opposite direction of the couple. 

If it was uncomfortable for them, he could only imagine how uncomfortable it was for Severa. He imagined it could be difficult to say the least to get the attention of parents who had only eyes for each other. Cordelia did her best but he could hardly blame her for being a little unsure with how to deal with being called "mother" by a young woman barely ten years younger than herself.

Which is why when they made camp for the night in the frosty foothills south of Ferox, Robin was glad to see Severa apparently heading into Cordelia’s tent to bunk down after dinner. The icy winds blowing snow across the countryside were enough that Robin was mildly envious of all the couples, married or otherwise, sharing tents around the communal campfire while he huddled under a pile of furs until his nightly watch shift rolled around.

He had to admit there were advantages to being as cuddly as Stahl and Cordelia were in this climate. He had to consider the possibility that his annoyance at Stahl and Cordelia might have just been jealousy that the closest thing he had to cuddle with used to belong to a bear that ran afoul of Virion's arrow a few months before.

Fur coats may have been nice but they were a damn poor substitute for actual human contact. 

* * *

Robin stepped out of his tent set up inside a small cave in the mountain at around ten in the evening, stretching wearily and wrapping his fur around his shoulders a little tighter. He added another few logs to the personal fire that burned near the mouth of the cave before starting down the snowy path leading towards the main fire some twenty yards down the hill. It had been his idea to set up shop away from the main group in the event of some kind of ambush; in case the bandits they drove away during the day managed to track them down at night on their way back to the capital.

So far, nothing but the howling of far off wolves to report.

He was supposed to be relieving Kellam from his shift but as Robin came down the hill, he spied a familiar silhouette hunched under a blanket and poking the fire with a stick, red hair trailing behind her in two straight strands.

“Severa?” Robin mumbled, tugging his fur blanket around his shoulders. Severa looked back with a small smile, scooting over on the log she was sitting on and patting the spot next to her. “Thought your shift was over.”

“I know,” Severa said with a forced casual tone, shivering under her blanket. "Just...enjoying the warmth of the fire a little bit."

“ _This_ is warmer than in your tent?” Robin said, clearing some slushy snow off the log next to her and sitting down.

“Certainly _quieter_ at least,” Severa said darkly. A rustling sound caught Robin’s attention and his hand went to his sword as he turned to stare into the dark. “Don’t bother…I know what it is.”

“What is-“ His eyes adjusted to the light thrown by the small fire and Robin could see the side of Cordelia’s tent rustling as a hushed shushing sounds came from inside. “Oh my _gods_ …are…are you _kidding_ me?!”

“I wish,” Severa snorted. “Saw Stahl sneak in after my shift started an hour ago…thought they’d be done by now but apparently the father of the year has more stamina in him than I thought.”

“More than I _care_ to think about,” Robin mumbled, earning a snicker from Severa. “I’ve half a mind to sound an alarm just to catch them both in the snow in their skin; serve them right for...canoodling while on duty.”

"Canoodling?" Severa said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a word," Robin insisted. "It means-"

"I know what it _means_ ," Severa said, lips curling into a smirk. "I just didn't know anyone who said it under the age of fifty; you sure that white hair isn't from age?"

"If it is then apparently twenty eight is the new fifty," Robin said, glancing at Severa's bright red locks. "You're going to be in for a surprise in ten years if that's the case."

"I could pull it off," Severa said, tossing her hair over her shoulder and glancing back at him. "Don't you think?'

"Of course; you'll be the envy of the nursing home," Robin snorted, earning himself a light slap on the arm from Severa. "Hey! Don't think I won't call your parents, _young lady_!"

“For my sake, please do not make me see Stahl in anything less than what he usually wears,” Severa said with a small shudder that was definitely not from the cold. “I _will_ gouge my eyeballs out with the flat side of a spoon and then you’ll have no one to pull you out of the way of rampaging Risen~”

“Gods, I’m going to be hearing about this until we get back to the capital, aren’t I?” Robin sighed.

“Maybe a little bit afterwards too,” Sevara said with a teasing sidelong glance. "Not everyday you're responsible for saving the tactician's butt~ Figure that's worth one or two brownie points I can cash in down the road."

“Remind me to save your life in the near future so I can stop hearing about yesterday,” Robin laughed.

“Yeah, don’t hold your breath _Grandmaster_ ,” Severa chuckled. “Some of us can handle a single Risen without falling on our asses, thank you very much.”

“Risen only knocked me to my shoulder,” Robin said defensively. “ _You_ knocked me on my ass.”

“So instead of an undead knight managing to unseat you, you just have trouble managing an eighteen year old girl,” Severa snickered. “I _knew_ I was too much for you to handle~”

“I can handle you just fine when I’m not being besieged by zombie knights,” Robin said, tugging his cloak around his shoulders.

“You suuuuuuure about that?" Severa asked, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. Robin suddenly felt challenged, backed into a corner under Severa's questioning gaze. "I can be quite a handful."

"Sure," Robin said, tossing another branch in the fire. "You're not as much of a handful you seem to think you are...provided I don't owe you any favors."

"Well if you don't want to owe me, then don't screw up and nearly get killed," Severa sniffed, eying him thoughtfully.

"What?" Robin said, catching a glint in Severa's eye that made his spine tingle. He liked to think he had a sixth sense about walking into dangerous situations and Severa's expression was triggering it something fierce.

"You really want to even things up between us?" Severa asked.

“More than anything in the world right now,” Robin said. "You have something in mind?"

“Okay…I want to sleep with you,” Severa said, lips twitching as Robin’s face flushed red.

“I…w-wait, what?” Robin spluttered.

“In your tent,” Severa said, nodding behind her up the hill. “Seeing as how mommy and Stahl are keeping each other _plenty_ warm and most of my friends are currently shacked up with their idiot boyfriends...I’m kinda without sleeping arrangements.”

“Oh…right,” Robin said, clearing his throat.

“Why, what did you think I was asking?” Severa said, lips curling into a smile that sent a tingle down Robin’s spine.

 _I thought you were asking if I would be open to taking you back to my tent and inventing new ways to aggressively share body heat,_ Robin thought, shaking his head to get the idea out of his mind.

“Never mind,” Robin said, scratching the back of his head. “I guess I’ve got the space…”

“You are one of the _only_ ones without a dedicated snuggle buddy among the Shepherds,” Severa shrugged. "So I thought I'd ask."

“Thanks for reminding me,” Robin said flatly.

“Just saying,” Severa shrugged.

" _You're_ included in such company too, you know," Robin said a little sharply.

"Yeah, well, I have my reasons," Severa shot back.

"Good reasons or just... _reasons_?" Robin said, earning an exasperated look from Severa as he turned her own words around on her.

"Let's see, I either pick from a foul mouthed cynic like myself," Severa said, ticking off on her fingers. "A Casanova wannabe who flirts with everything in a skirt, an egghead who gets off on bitching at people if they go over their spending budget, a rabbit who comes with the "must breed to save my race from extinction" baggage, a boy who wears a mask and talks to dragons, and... _Owain_."

"Point taken," Robin said with a small wince. "Yikes, don't want much do you?"

"Just someone I don't have to baby all the time," Severa sighed, hugging her knees to her chest and glaring into the flames. "Is it really so much to ask for a guy who acts...mature?"

"Laurent seems pretty...mature?" Robin said, scratching the back of his neck.

"He thinks being mature means being bossy and stuck up," Severa snorted, shaking her head. "Just as bad as Owain with his "sword hand of justice" thing; just in a different way. He's a kid pretending to be mature."

"He's a teenage boy," Robin said. "Teenage boys are like that."

"Hence why I'm part of the Dateless Loser Brigade," Severa said, glancing up at Robin after a moment. "What about you?"

"Reasons," Robin said with a small shrug. "I just...never really clicked with anyone I guess...not for lack of choice but..."

"Good ones got snatched up, huh?" Severa said quietly, glancing in the direction of Lucina's tent for a moment before looking back. "Yeah...know how that feels..."

Severa rubbed her hands together vigorously, tossing another log onto the fire as she leaned in to warm up. Judging from the relatively thin cotton blanket wrapped around her shoulders, Severa had not been out that long and understandably didn’t want to barge into her mother’s tent to retrieve her things. Robin’s fingers ran along the front of the bearskin cloak wrapped around his shoulders before whipping it off with a small sigh and draping it over Severa’s smaller frame.

"What's this?" Severa asked, looking up at him in slight confusion.

"You look cold," Robin said after a moment as Severa ran her fingers over the coat thoughtfully.

“How gallant,” Severa chuckled, tugging the collar of the cloak up around her cheeks to hide a smile. “If guys my age were like you, maybe I wouldn't be so strapped for choice~"

“You just looked like you needed it more,“ Robin said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Besides...you deserve a little reward for doing so well yesterday."

“Golden Seal well?” Severa asked, peeking her head out from beneath her cloak.

“We’ll see,” Robin chuckled. “I still haven’t made up my mind but…you really stood out from the pack.”

“Just did my job,” Severa said nonchalantly. “Like everyone else…Mom managed to score more Risen kills than me.”

“Cordelia didn’t manage to save as many townsfolk as you did though,” Robin pointed out, earning a small flush from Severa. “Don't use Cordelia's yardstick to measure yourself; you'll just go nuts."

Severa tugged her collar back up over her face muttering something into her blanket that Robin didn’t quite catch.

“Sorry?” Robin said. Sever glanced into the fire, taking a deep breath before looking away.

“I…I wanted you to be proud of me,” Severa said softly.

“I’m sorry…what?” Robin said, blinking at the side of Severa’s head as she stared into the fire.

“Those people in the village,” Severa said, face flushed with more than just heat from the flames. “I thought...you’d try everything to save them if you were me…so I made sure none of them got nibbled on while everyone else flew around stabbing things. I just…wanted to make everyone proud… _you_ in particular I guess.”

“Me?” Robin said a little dumbly as Severa shifted uncomfortably on her log.

“I mean…I never had much of a chance to make people proud in the past…future… _whatever_ ,” Severa sighed, poking the coals again. “Mom and...Stahl died when I was young and after that it was just going from battle to battle…no real chance to do anything worthwhile or heroic. Had to make sacrifices and tough calls and leave people behind just to survive.”

Robin was quiet as Severa's eyes glazed over a little bit, staring into the flames as though she could see the battles of futures past playing out in them.

“That’s why I…I don’t know…half of me still thinks you’re stupid for thinking we’re all coming out of this unscathed,” Severa chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Half of me really wants you to be right though...maybe a little more."

Severa trailed off, picking at a loose tuft of fur in the coat as the pair of them sat in relative silence for a few moments.

“Well…for what it’s worth,” Robin said with a small smile. “I am proud of you…really, truly, sincerely proud of you.”

Severa didn’t even bother to hide the smile that washed over her face, shooting a sidelong glance to Robin until the tell-tale sound of Frederick’s footsteps came from the side of the camp.

“Evening,” Frederick said with a small nod, tugging his blanket around his shoulders. “Anything to report?”

“Saw something skulking around Stahl and Cordelia’s tent earlier,” Severa said seriously. “So if you hear any noises from there, be sure to run in with your sword drawn, yelling as loud as you-”

“She’s kidding,” Robin said, standing up as Severa started up the path towards Robin’s tent. “All quiet; holler if you need help.”

Frederick nodded, gripping his lance tightly as Robin fell into step beside Severa.

“Gawds, why are you so far out?” Severa grumbled, trudging up the path towards the cave Robin’s tent was in.

“Are you really complaining about getting away from your parents having sex?” Robin asked, earning a retching sound from Severa.

“Ewwwww, gross; don’t make me think about them havingAHH!”

Severa gave a small yelp as a rock in her path sent her tumbling face first into a snowbank, sinking in a couple of inches into the icy drift.

"Severa!" Robin cried, rushing forward to haul her out of the snowbank, teeth chattering and apparently soaked from head to toe.

“Cold, cold, cold, cold,” Severa whined, sprinting up the path towards the fire by Robin’s tent. She started wringing out her hair, pulling her sopping overcoat off and throwing it down by the fire as Robin approached.

“Calm down,” Robin said, throwing the furs over her shoulders again. “Just get your wet clothes off and dry off; you’ll be fine.”

“ _I’ll be fine,_ ” says the one not freezing his nipples off,” Severa chattered, kicking her boots off as she shot Robin a small, shy glance. “I’m pretty thoroughly soaked here so I might need to…”

“Oh, right,” Robin said, blushing as Severa ducked inside his tent, staring hard at the sky above them and trying not to think of Severa shucking off her sopping wet clothing and tossing them out by the fire. He heard several wet slaps and glanced back to see Severa’s pants and shirt now drying by the crackling blaze. “Feel better?”

“N-n-no!” Severa’s voice came from inside the tent. “Everything except my smallclothes got soaked in f-f-freezing water! I can b-b-barely breathe in here!”

“Get under the furs then,” Robin said, passing his cloak through the tent flap as a shaking hand reached out to grab it. He heard the sound of rustling as Severa settled down on his sleeping mat and pile of furs, then a frustrated whining sound came from inside.

“It’s not w-w-working!” Severa hissed. “I can’t feel my nose!”

“Okay, okay, what do we do…” Robin said, thinking out loud. “Maybe Lissa will-“

“ _Are you insane?_!” Severa squeaked. “Does this _look_ like something I want other people to know about?!”

“It _looks_ like something that’s going to kill you unless we get your body temperature up!” Robin said, throwing another log on the fire as he tried to waft some of the heat towards the tent with his coat. There was a small pause of silence as Robin tried to warm the tent up from the outside. "Severa?"

“Get in here,” Severa said after a moment.

“Pardon?” Robin said, pausing his fanning for a moment as Severa stuck her head out of the tent.

“Get. In. Here,” Severa said insistently, lip quivering and bare shoulders shaking as she wrapped a fur tightly around her shoulders. “We got f-frozen out of Ferox during the l-last war a-and we had to...share body heat to stay alive..."

The implication hung in the air as Robin already felt warmer from the suggestion.

“But…you’re…” Robin said, blushing, gesturing to Severa who shot him an “are you fucking kidding me” glare that made his hair turn whiter than it already was.

“ _Freezing_!” Severa hissed, rubbing her bare shoulders beneath the blanket. “ _Freezing_ and in need of some h-h-heat ASAP!”

“Yeah but-“

“Didn’t you say you wanted to pay me b-back?” Severa said, ducking back into the tent. “Here’s your ch-chance!”

“I…okay,” Robin said, glancing at the fire for a moment before stepping over Severa’s pants towards the tent. He lingered on the threshold, heart hammering his ears as he glanced around to see if there were any more...honorable solutions.

" _Move it!"_ Severa called from inside.

"Okay, okay," Robin said, pushing through the tent and catching a brief glimpse of Severa's bare leg before she jammed it under the furs.

“H-hurry up,” Severa’s frame shivered beneath the pile of blankets and Robin awkwardly padded over to his bed, kicking off his boots and slowly backing towards the sleeping mat dressed in a light cotton shirt and slacks. He knelt down, slowly backing towards the bed so he wouldn't inadvertently see more than she wanted him to when suddenly the blankets were thrown aside, and Severa's arms dragged him under the covers with her.

“Better,” Severa sighed, wrapping her arms around his front and pressing her shivering body against his back. Robin froze as Severa wriggled around to get warm, having no idea how much of her clothing she kept on. After several moments, Severa let out another frustrated whine.

“I can’t feel it that well,” Severa complained.

"Feel whaAAAAT?" Robin yelped as Severa suddenly shoved her cold hands under his shirt, wrapping around his bare stomach in shock.

"Mmmm...better," Severa slid closer to him, lifting his shirt up from the back and pressing her chest against his skin. From where he lay, he could feel Severa's thinly covered breasts pressing into his back as Severa buried her face in his neck, still shivering a little as she pressed every inch of naked skin against his.

"Can I take this off?" Severa asked in a small voice, tugging on the front of his shirt. "Kinda need a lot of...contact here."

"Uh...s-sure," Robin said, wiggling a little as Severa tugged his shirt over his head. He rolled on his back to help Severa out, tossing his shirt over his head but before he could resume his position, Severa crawled on top of him, pressing her front against his as he suddenly froze.

“Better…” Severa said, legs straddling his hips as she settled down on top of him. He stared into the darkness of the tent above him as he prayed that Severa couldn't hear his heart pounding in his chest. She rubbed her bare legs against his pants for a moment, producing the same small whine in the back of her throat as Robin tried not to think about the half naked girl kneeling on top of him.

 _This is just for survival,_ Robin thought, taking a deep breath through his nose. _This is just for survival, this is just for survival, this is-_

“Hey…can you…” Severa mumbled, finger idly twirling the drawstring holding up his pants. Robin suppressed a small shudder as her fingers tugged the knot holding his pants up loose. Reflexively, his hand reached down to stop her but a small shiver running through Severa’s body gave him pause long enough for her to slowly tug the front of his pants open. His hips lifted against his better judgement, allowing Severa to slide his pants down his legs, kicking them down with a foot that slid up the inside of his calf on its way back up.

“Better?” Robin said in a hoarse voice, wincing and trying not to cry out as Severa’s leg rubbed up and down his.

“Better,” Severa said with a small sigh, scooting up Robin’s body and burying her face in his neck. Robin’s hands clenched at the blankets, not quite sure what else to do with them until Severa reached back, tugging one around her waist. "Don't be shy; get warm too."

Robin swallowed, letting go of the blanket with his other hand and letting it fall on Severa's body. His hand touched soft cotton beneath the blankets and Robin snatched his hand away while Severa giggled into his neck.

"Sorry," He stammered, freezing as Severa took his hand and replaced it on the thin cotton covering her backside. Robin looked down at Severa in confusion and in the darkness he could have swore he saw pearly white teeth smiling up at him like a Cheshire Cat.

“I’m kinda glad you decided to set up camp away from the others now,” Severa said, fingertips tracing small circles on his chest. “If someone were to walk in on us they might get the wrong idea~"

"W-wouldn't want that, would we," Robin said, attempting to suppress a small moan in the back of his throat as Severa arched her hips, pressing her ass into his grip.

"This is just for survival after all, right?" Severa said, wrapping her arms around his chest and pressing her breasts into his stomach.

“Of course,” Robin said, praying that she wouldn’t notice his smallclothes becoming tighter and tighter with each passing. “Strictly business.”

“If that's how you want it,” Severa mumbled sleepily, resting her head on his shoulder. _"Daddy~"_

There was no mistaking what she said or the way she said it but Robin found himself completely unwilling and unable to move from beneath Severa as she slowly drifted off to sleep. He stayed awake for hours, tense, confused, suppressing moans whenever Severa’s hips unconsciously rocked against his in her sleep.

He drifted off finally, wondering how he had landed in this strange situation...and if there was any way out.

* * *

 Robin woke the next morning to an empty bed and a stiff neck, neither of which he really appreciated.

He rolled over on his side, patting the furs where Severa had been the night before and wondered if he had dreamed the whole thing up. The snowbank, the stripping, the snuggling, _Daddy_ ; he wondered if it had all been some kind of erotic dream borne out of years of celibacy and sexual frustration. Whatever it was that had him lusting after the younger woman, he needed to get a handle on it soon…one way or another.

Severa was remarkably coy as the Shepherds struck camp, saying only that she had enjoyed their talk by the fire last night before bustling off to saddle her horse for the day’s ride back towards the capital. Robin felt unnaturally tense; more so than he had ever felt before and he wondered if he shouldn’t have taken the opportunity to relieve himself in the privacy of his own tent before setting out on the day’s ride.

It didn’t help that Severa always made it a point to ride in front of him as they headed towards the castle, leaning forward as she rode which gave him an unrestricted view of her backside bouncing up and down on the saddle, thighs gripping the horse as she egged him on. Once or twice she caught him looking and just shot a veiled smile before turning back around and leaning forward a little farther.

He was being played like a rank amateur but there was no denying that he couldn't get the girl out of his head. 

Part of him felt guilty for being attracted to a woman so much younger than him (the daughter of a friend his age to boot). But another part of him quietly reminded Robin that Severa was of age, Robin had only known her as an adult, and truth be told, he wasn’t that much older than her. They were closer in age to siblings than-

He tried to put thoughts of half-naked Severa out of his mind as they rode for home…which was far easier said than done with Severa ensuring that Robin saw nothing for the whole ride but the road, the trees, and her ass bouncing up and down on the saddle. He should have expected it; people like Severa were _impossible_ to ignore when they wanted to be.

Which is why Robin breathed a small sigh of relief as the Shepherd’s pulled into the castle stable, dropping off his horse as fast as possible as he stowed his tack and saddle in their proper places, shooting glances at Severa as he worked. The girl appeared to be engrossed in her work, humming a small tune under her breath as she went about unpacking and getting ready to head back inside the castle.

He considered the possibility that he had dreamed the night before up and that maybe Severa wasn’t showing off for him on the ride home. His brain was addled by lust and he considered the possibility that he wasn’t seeing things as straight as he could be. The thought comforted him a little as he passed Severa’s stable with a small group of people.

“Hey, Daddy?”

Robin froze as Stahl brushed past him, deep in conversation with Cordelia. His face flushed red as he turned to see Severa standing with her hands behind her back, glancing at him expectantly.

“I don’t think your Dad heard you, Severa,” Cynthia said as she passed, ignoring the beet red look on the tactician’s face. “You want me to get him for you?”

“Nah, I think Robin here will do just fine,” Severa said, glancing at Robin while the straggling Shepherds continued to unpack around them. He glanced around to see if anyone else had taken notice before quickly walking up to Severa.

“What are you _doing_?” Robin hissed as Severa feigned a look of confusion.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, _Daddy_ ,” She said, loud enough to draw a curious side glance from Gerome as he unsaddled and tended to Minerva in the stall next to them. “I just needed a hand, getting my tackle up on the top shelf, if you’re not too busy~”

Robin glanced back at Gerome who was now engrossed in his unpacking. He grabbed Severa's saddle and hoisted it up above his head, stowing it on one of the beams above her horse.

“There; happy now-“ Robin froze as Severa stood on her tiptoes, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Severa said with an all too innocent smile. Before he could say anything, Severa turned and shouldered her pack, falling in step with Kjelle as the pair of them headed up to the castle. Severa leaned forward to whisper something to Kjelle who glanced behind her and joined Severa laughing at the look on Robin’s face.

Robin blinked after them for a moment, falling backwards onto a bale of hay as he could hear his heart thundering in his ears. He didn’t know what she was playing at; didn’t even know the rules to this game she apparently entangled him in.

All he knew was that the heat in his cheeks wasn't entirely from unwanted embarrassment.

* * *

 


	3. Everyone Knows Why I Do What I Do

A soft knock came at the door of his study, jerking Robin out of his train of thought. She was half an hour early; leave it to her to bend the rules a little bit but there was no putting it off any longer.

Severa approached him in the dining hall earlier that evening, look in her eye that suggested she was going to relish the chance to call him Daddy with Chrom and Frederick standing at his shoulders (served him right for trying to hide behind them and for thinking that Severa would actually _care_ who heard her). Thinking quickly, he told her that he had a special book that she wanted to borrow and that if she wanted it, she could find him in his study later that evening. He thought if he could get her alone, he could finally ~~press her up against the door and tear her shirt off with his teeth~~ talk to her about what she seemed to be playing at.

“Come in,” Robin called, glancing out the window for a moment as he didn’t want to make it look like he had been sitting glued to his chair waiting for her to arrive for the past half hour (even though that was exactly what he was doing). Severa slid inside after a moment, lingering in the doorway until his full attention fell on her, posed expectantly in a simple white tunic that left her shoulders and arms bare while wearing a pair of thin black stockings that ended with a lacy fringe mid thigh. She had certainly dressed up for this; her lack of shoes ensuring that no one would hear her steal into his office so late. He wore a perfectly nice set of slacks and shirt yet still managed to feel like she put more effort into her appearance than he did.

“You wanted to see me, _Daddy_?” Severa called, laughing at the flustered look on Robin’s face as he frantically motioned to her to close the door behind her. “Can I help you with something?”

“Where do I even _start_ with you?” Robin mumbled shaking his head as he regarded the young woman standing across from him.

“Was that a serious question?” Severa asked. “Because I could give one or two places to begin D-“

“Okay, that!” Robin said, pointing his finger at Severa. “Let’s start with that charming little nickname you latched onto.”

“Hey, I said, right here in this office, that I should be calling you Daddy instead of Stahl,” Severa said, slowly making her way over to his desk, bare feet gliding over the hard wooden floor. “I even floated it a few times while we were on mission and you didn’t seem to mind one bit…especially last night~”

“Let’s open one bag of cats at a time,” Robin said, holding up his hand and praying that he wasn’t blushing like a schoolgirl. “Severa…look, I know Stahl may not seem like he’s Mr. Responsibility most of the time but he’s not such a bad guy once you get to know him.”

“I’ll try and talk to him the next time he and Cordelia come up for air,” Severa snorted, leaning forward and placing her hands on his desk. He poignantly looked up as the tunic slid open a little in the front, not wanting to lose composure by imagining the soft, supple breasts that had pressed against his bare skin the night before.

“Like you said, he and Cordelia are inseparable,” Robin said, leaning back in his chair a little. “So if you’re trying to suggest that I bed Cordelia in his place-“

“ _That’s_ what you got from all this?” Severa laughed, shaking her head. “I thought you were supposed to be the clever one around here.”

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to be getting from all this!” Robin stammered, loosening the collar of his shirt a little. “Severa, I’m not your father…”

“Did I ever say you were?” Severa asked, hiking her skirt up and slowly crawling up onto Robin’s desk. He opened his mouth to say something but the sight of Severa slowly crawling across the mahogany towards his chair had apparently dried up his vocabulary faster than it dried up his mouth.

“Well, you keep calling me-“

“ _Daddy_ ,” Severa finished in a soft, affectionate purr as she swung her legs off the desk, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands, effectively blocking out the rest of the office as she looked down at him from his desk. “Not Dad, not Father; _Daddy_.”

“Is there a difference?” Robin asked, only half-rhetorically.

"Of course there is," Severa chuckled, sitting up and pinning him to a chair with a mischievous smirk. “If you _seriously_ think I want you to be my _actual_ father, Chrom needs to find a tactician that isn’t going to miss the obvious right in front of him...come on _Daddy,_ figure it out~”

His eyes darted to the drawer where the golden Seal was held. He glanced back up at her to see if that was the right answer but her expression never wavered from the amused half smile that she wore since she stepped through his door. His hand reached out to open the drawer but Severa’s stocking covered foot reached out, pressing against his shoulder and pushing him back against his chair before he could open it.

“Wrong answer,” Severa said, toes flexing against his shoulder as he tried not to follow her leg under the folds of her skirt. “You don't really think I came up all those flights of stairs because I wanted that stupid Seal, did you?"

“So what do you want?” Robin asked, heart thudding in his ears.

“Are you asking because you want to give it to me?” Severa said coyly, pushing herself up so her legs dangled off the edge of the desk.

“I’m _asking_ because I’m tired of playing a game I don’t know the rules to,” Robin said, standing up so he didn’t feel quite so cornered in his chair. Severa glanced up at him, a hungry expression filling her eyes as she slid off the desk, standing in front of Robin with her hands behind her back. 

“Don’t you?” Severa asked, biting her bottom lip as she looked up at him. “You seem to know the rules fairly well from where I’m standing, Daddy~”

“I’m glad _one_ of us knows what I’m doing,” Robin said, biting back a small groan as Severa’s hand reached out, grasping his belt and tugging him a little closer to her. "Care to fill me in?"

“Back at the stables, I said “hey Daddy” when you and Stahl were walking by,” Severa said, smoothing her palms over his chest. “You stopped…he didn’t.”

Damnit, she was right. He could have walked past her; just stopped responding to that nickname or let Stahl double back…except he wouldn’t.

“I thought...you were talking to me,” Robin admitted, blushing a little.

“I was,” Severa said with a toothy smile that reminded Robin of a cat baring its fangs. “I had a little hunch about you, _Daddy_ , and I’m glad you proved me right…you _really_ like it when I call you _Daddy_ , don’t you?”

Robin opened his mouth to lie like a rug and say that he didn’t like the way the word rolled off her tongue, heavy with unspoken meaning. He wanted to say he didn’t like the sensation that welled up inside him whenever she used that name for him. He wanted to say he didn’t appreciate her calling him out in front of everyone, marking him as her own-her _Daddy_ -for everyone to see. He wanted to say that he didn't want to know what she meant because he so badly wanted to be her _anything_ that she could have called him _Grima_ in that soft, affectionate purr and he would have been wrapped around her finger.

Except he couldn’t.

Not when it was just him and Severa in an empty office when every fiber of his being thrummed like a harp string whenever she said _Daddy_.

“Am I wrong?” Severa purred, arms wrapping around Robin’s waist, chin wresting on his chest as she looked up at him. “Tell me you don’t want me and I’ll leave and never bug you again, I swear. You just gotta say two…little…words and I’m out of your hair forever.”

Robin’s hands clenched at his side, taking deep breaths through his nose to try and calm himself down. This was never going to be easy and if he didn’t mind himself, Severa would wrap him around her little finger. He could outmaneuver armies, mad priests, and hordes of undead bent on world destruction but he was never going to get the upper hand on Severa unless it was _exactly_ what she wanted. He would have to deal with Cordelia at the very least and explain why her eighteen year old daughter was dating a twenty eight year old she affectionately referred to as “Daddy.”

But he couldn’t tell her to go because some essential part of him didn’t want to see her leave.

“Still thinking?” Robin looked down to see Severa looking up, a small flash of trepidation in her eyes. He realized he had been quiet for a few long moments now and she must have thought he was thinking up a graceful way to let her down. But for a girl whose whole life had been a long letdown, he thought it was about time she got what she wanted, even if he didn't exactly know what that was.

“No I just…” Robin trailed off, taking a deep breath as he looked back at Severa. “I just…I want to know what you want from me.”

“Still curious about the rules to this game?” Severa asked quietly.

“More curious about what it is I can do for you,” Robin said, hands resting on Severa’s hips as a smile washed over her face; not teasing or sarcastic but a genuine smile that Robin wanted to frame and put on his wall so he could look at it whenever he wanted. “What do you…what do you want me to be for you?”

“I told you,” Severa said in a voice heavy with anticipation. “I…I want you to be my Daddy.”

“Not your father though,” Robin said as Severa looked away, a small tinge of embarrassment coloring her cheeks. Maybe Severa wasn’t as out-maneuverable as he thought she was; she could play well enough when things were light and casual but once things were serious, she got as flustered as he could. Robin filed it away in his head as Severa seemed to be having trouble putting her wishes into words. "Tell me."

“I…I want you to be the only guy in my life,” Severa said, glancing down at his chest. “I want you to...be there for me when I need you to be…when everyone else gets tired of me or thinks I’m being too difficult to deal with…”

“I think I can manage that,” Robin said, hands resting on her hips as Severa looked back thoughtfully. “That can't be all though."

"It's not...I'm just-" Severa let out a small breath, pressing her forehead into his chest. "Sorry I...I didn't really expect to get this far."

"That makes two of us," Robin said, fingers drumming anxiously on Severa's hip. "Just...tell me what you want. I won't laugh at your or anything."

“I want you to be proud of me…no, I want to make you proud of me,” Severa said, a little surer as she leaned back against the desk.

"Okay," Robin said making a mental note as Severa wiggled a little bit in front of him. "Something else?"

“I want to be… _yourperfectpreciousprincess_.” Severa blurted out, looking away in embarrassment.

“Come again?” Robin laughed, gently cupping Severa under the chin and tilting her head to look up at him. Her cheeks were bright red but she took a deep breath and looked into his eyes a little bashfully.

“I want to be your…perfect, precious, princess,” Severa said, frowning up at him when he snorted through his nose. “Hey, don’t laugh at me you jerk, I’m trying to be serious here!”

“I wasn’t; it was just really cute to hear you say that,” Robin said, rubbing her back soothingly. Severa flushed scarlet, muttering something under her breath as Robin pulled her closer to him.

“I don’t care if anyone else likes me or is proud of me,” Severa mumbled under her breath. “Just you...that's all I care about."

“You’ve never given me a reason not to be,” Robin chuckled, earning a small grunt of approval from Severa.

“I want you to spoil me too!” Severa said suddenly, ignoring the laugh from Robin. “I want to go shopping and eat at nice restaurants and go for tea and cakes on weekends and-“

“Should I be writing this down?” Robin chuckled. “I have no problem with…rewarding good behavior.”

“I’ll do my best,” Severa said, hips wiggling under his touch. “But I…I may need to be disciplined every now and again…”

“Disciplined?” Robin glanced down to see Severa looking away with a small smile.

“Mhm…you have to make sure to punish me when I’ve been a bad girl,” Severa purred in a tone that suggested that the punishments she had in mind would hardly be unwelcome. "You may have to give me a good spanking every now and then _Daddy~"_

Oh gods, what was wrong with him and why did that sound like the most appealing thing in the world right then. After spending the entire night with Severa not so subtly backing her ass into his hands and watching it bounce up and down on her saddle, Robin had more than a few ideas in mind for Severa's tight little backside.

“Like today…I really embarrassed you in front of all our friends,” Severa said, biting her lip and glancing down. “I knew I would embarrass you if I called you Daddy in front of everyone but I did it anyway…if you wanted to spank me I would understand, Daddy.”

Robin felt as though something else came over him, heart pounding as he looked down at the girl who all but asked him to bend her over and make her ass match the color of her hair. Robin ran a hand through his hair, looking Severa over for a moment before undoing the first few buttons on his shirt.

“I think you may be right,” Robin said, noting how Severa’s lips fought against curling into a smile. “If this is going to work, we should set some firm boundaries, shouldn’t we?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Severa said diligently, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. “What do you want me to do?”

Just like that, a dam of possibility opened for Robin who looked the girl over as he rolled up his sleeves.

“Turn around,” He said, using his “tactician tone” that left no room to brook disapproval. Severa nodded, turning with a small swirl of her skirt that gave Robin a flash of black as Severa glanced behind her, awaiting his next instructions. “Hands on the desk…Princess.”

The word felt strange coming from his mouth at first but Severa promptly leaned forward a little placing her palms on the hardwood desk and spreading her legs just a bit. She craned her head back, to look up at him as he slowly made his way behind her, tongue wetting his dry lips as he held her gaze. He rubbed the tips of his fingers together, glancing at the thin white fabric that separated him from Severa’s backside before looking up at her to make sure she was okay.

“Now let’s get one or two things out of the way,” Robin said, leaning his left arm on the desk next to Severa’s and slowly sliding his right down her back, cupping her backside as a small gasp escaped her lips. Severa’s legs trembled, lip catching between her teeth as she looked straight ahead over his desk.

_Smack!_

“ _Ah_!” Severa yelped a little as Robin’s hand lightly collided with her backside, surprising her more than actually stinging but the contact was enough to send her heart racing, her arousal spiking as her legs drifted farther apart.

“Number one,” Robin said, delivering another smack to Severa’s bottom, marveling at the way he could feel her ass tremble underneath her skirt. “No more “ _Daddy_ ” in public, got it?”

“But Daddy, I- _ah_!“ Severa yelped, squirming as Robin’s hand collided across her ass a little harder.

“You have your rules; I have mine,” Robin said sternly, squeezing Severa’s rear through her tunic. “Unless you want to have an awkward conversation with your mother about why you're calling me _Daddy_.”

"I don't- _mmph!-_ care though!" Severa whined, rocking up on the balls of her feet and swallowing a small moan as Robin seemed to finally land with enough force to make Severa's toes curl.

" _I_ do," Robin said, leaning over and tilting her head until he locked eyes with her. "I thought you said you were going to try and be on your best behavior. Are you going to be a good girl for me?"

“Mmnnh...yes Daddy,” Severa whined, pouting a little. "I understa- _ah!"_

Severa gasped as the thin hem of her dress did little to stop the sharp, stinging, satisfying sensation from spreading across her bottom as Robin's hand found its mark again. She could really get used to this kind of treatment, biting her lip as she felt another slap slowly seep into her skin.

"You're more than welcome to make up for it when we're alone together," Robin said, leaning forward and planting a kiss on her forehead, earning a small giggle and a wiggle from Severa. 

"You bet I will,  _Daddy~"_ Severa panted, yelping as Robin's hand gripped her backside toughly. 

“Two,” Robin said firmly, squeezing her tender bottom. “And this is another personal one...I don’t want to hear you putting yourself down anymore."

"Wait...what?" Severa asked, glancing up at Robin in confusion.

"You could stand to be nicer to everyone," Robin said.

"Everyone could stand to be nicer to _me_ ," Severa pouted.

"-but you're really cruel to yourself sometimes," Robin said softly, running a hand down her back. "I want you to try not to be so mean to yourself from now on, okay?"

“I…I’ll try,” Severa said with a small nod, yelping a little as Robin’s hand collided with her bottom again.

"I won't tolerate anyone putting my Princess down, understand?" Robin said, pressing an affectionate kiss into her hair. "Not even her."

Severa felt something warm blossom in her chest, blushing both from embarrassment and from Robin’s stern, protective care that wrapped around her like a thick fur blanket.

“Three,” Robin said with another smack. “I want you to stay where I can see you on the battlefield.”

“F-Fine,” Severa stammered, knees buckling a little as Robin laid another smack on her bottom through her dress. “S-someone needs to watch your back, don’t they Daddy?”

Gods she’s a smart ass, Robin said with a small smile, fingers catching on the edge of her tunic and pulling it up to her waist. Severa let out a small gasp as the cool air brushed over her backside, covered only by a black, lacy thong that matched her stockings perfectly, held together with a bow on top that look like she had gift wrapped herself. Robin must’ve been staring for quite a while because a small giggle caught his attention.

“You like em, Daddy?” Severa asked, hips wiggling a little bit as Robin had to unbutton his shirt a little more to avoid overheating. “Thought I’d dress up a little for a special occasi- _AH_!”

Robin relished the sound of bare skin smacking against bare skin, the feel of Severa firm bottom tensing and turning a shade of red that nearly matched her hair.

“And which special occasion is that?” Robin asked, toying with the black bow for a moment before laying another smack across Severa’s nearly bare bottom. “You look like you’re giftwrapped for something but I can’t tell what.”

“Well- _ah_!-I missed- _mmnhm_ -your birthday last- _ahh!-_ month- _ooh_!-Daddy,” Severa panted, fingers gripping the far end of the desk as a sharp, series of slaps collided with her bottom. “So I- _ah!_ -wanted to get you- _ooh!_ -a p-present- _ahh, Daddy_!”

“How thoughtful of you, Princess,” Robin purred, leaning forward and planting a kiss on top of Severa’s head as she wriggled her smarting bottom under his fingertips. “What did you get me?”

“Y-You’re gonna have to open it to find out,” Severa panted, legs shaking and chest heaving as Robin’s hand slid up her back, pushing her dress higher and higher up on her body. His hand stopped as he came to another black bow, tied in the same fashion as the one on her panties holding up a slim, lacy bra.

“I can’t wait to find out what’s inside,” Robin said, loosening the bra bow a little. “I think we’re done with your punishment for the evening…I trust I’ve made my wishes clear, Princess?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Severa said breathlessly, gasping a little as Robin pushed her tunic over her head and onto the desk in front of them. Severa stood up slowly, turning around to face Robin. She noticed the hungry look on his face as his eyes roamed over her thinly covered body, placing her hands behind her back and sticking her chest out just a little bit as if inviting him to open his present. “Thank you Daddy~”

“You sure that counts as a punishment?” Robin asked, raising a brow as Severa fought to hide the smile on her face. “I think you were enjoying it from where I was standing.”

“Oh _no_ , Daddy,” Severa said, shaking her head. “You _really_ put me in my place; I promise I won’t misbehave ag- _ahh_!”

Severa’s hands fell back on the desk as Robin’s hand slid down her stomach, brushing across the front of her panties that were already damp to the touch. Severa’s eyes went wide, trembling a little as Robin laid his hands on her sex for the first time.

“What was that?” Robin said, slowly rubbing his fingers on the damp fabric as Severa bit back a gasp. “It certainly feels like you enjoyed it, didn’t you?”

“N-no, Daddy, I promise I didn-“ Severa gasped, toes curling as Robin’s fingers slipped under the waistband of her panties, slipping across her damp red curls and brushing across the front of her already oversensitive sex.

“Really?” Robin said, lightly teasing Severa's clit with the tip of his index finger as she closed her eyes, head lolling back and red hair pooling on the desk behind her. “Because you don’t need to misbehave if you want me to discipline you, you know. My Princess just needs to ask nicely in the future~”

“Nngh…Daddy…” Severa gasped, hand reaching out and grabbing his wrist as he continued to tease her under her underwear. He watched his hand work beneath the thin, damp fabric, attacking her sensitive spots relentlessly as her legs started to quiver ever so slightly “ _Ah_!”

“Now _this_ is how you properly tease someone, Princess,” Robin said, free-hand sliding up Severa’s stomach to slip beneath the clasp of her bra. She whined as his hand slid across her nipple, squeezing her modest yet supple breast gently while his hand continued to work beneath her panties. Severa fell back on her elbows, eyes wide and stomach fluttering as Robin’s hands continued their slow, methodical motions beneath Severa’s undergarments.

“You’re not the only one who can make people flustered,” Robin said huskily, lightly pinching Severa’s nipple and drawing a soft gasp from her as she was all but laid out on his desk, squirming and panting and making a mess of herself under Robin’s fingers. “You like that?”

“Mmnhmm~” Severa moaned, mouth falling open as she continued to suck in air greedily. “I love it Daddy~”

“You like the way I’m touching you?” Robin asked, partly to wonder if he was even doing a good job. But the way Severa’s legs trembled, stomach clenched, and chest rose and fell left very little doubt that something he was doing was working.

“Y-Yesss, Daddy, I…I…ahhhh!” Severa’s back arched, hips bucking against his fingers as he plunged his first two fingers deep inside her up to the second knuckle, thumb attending to her clit in slow, circular motions while he proceeded to pump his fingers in and out. She clenched around him, hips rising off the desk a little to buck against his touch. Robin was silent as he went about his work and other than half-coherent gasps and whines, Severa said nothing either. She knew he was mapping her out like he did a battlefield, finding her most sensitive spots and relentlessly attacking them. He would know every weak spot of hers in time and commit each one to memory as he continued to play with her. Severa knew she wasn't being fondled so much as she was being conquered, reduced to a soft, trembling mess under his touch.

She knew she wouldn't last long and soon enough she felt orgasmic pre-shocks start to build inside her.Robin felt her hot, wet folds convulse around his touch, soaking her underwear as she gripped the desk with one hand and his forearm with the other. She let out a wavering, shuddering cry, eyes screwed shut as her body twitched, rocking as her orgasm ran through her and left her spent, shaking on top of Robin’s desk. As he removed his hands, she flopped back against the hardwood, panting and moaning softly as Robin rubbed his wet, sticky fingers together.

“Love your choice of presents, Princess,” Robin said, running a hand through her hair as she rolled onto her side. He hopped up on the desk as Severa wiggled herself over to his lap, laying her head down and breathing hard as she basked in the warm, hazy afterglow. “Not many you can play with before you unwrap it.”

“Glad…you liked it…Daddy~” Severa panted, burying her face in his thigh with a shaky laugh. “Though I think…I liked it a little more.”

“Well I still haven’t unwrapped it,” Robin said, leaning back on the desk and tugging at the ribbon holding Severa’s bra together. “I should probably see if it even fits me~”

Severa giggled a little nervously, pushing herself up onto her hands as she looked back at Robin with a warm, satisfied smile.

“Maybe you should try it… _me_ on for size then,” Severa said, reaching up to finish undoing Robin’s shirt buttons. She pulled them off haphazardly, popping one or two off in the process but Robin couldn’t bring himself to care. She pushed herself up to her knees, straddling his legs as she unfastened his belt buckle, popping the button open as his already tight briefs came into view.

“Mmm…might be a little snug,” Severa said, tentatively reaching out and running her fingertip along the bulge in Robin’s underwear. He let out a soft moan, sitting up so his legs hung off the desk as Severa got to her wobbly feet, fingertips balancing on the desk for support. “Ooh…I think I’m going to need you to carry me to bed later, Daddy.”

“Hey, you said you wanted me to spoil you,” Robin said, watching Severa tug his pants off his ankles, leaving him in his unbuttoned shirt and a pair of underwear as Severa looked down at him, lip between her teeth as she thought. “What?”

“I…um…” Severa shyly glanced down at the tent forming in Robin’s underwear, wet thighs rubbing together unconsciously. “Can I um…get you ready first, Daddy?”

“You have something in mind?” Robin asked, sitting up as Severa’s fingers hooked into the waistband of his underwear.

“Just something I’ve kinda wanted to do for a while,” Severa said, slowly tugging the front of Robin’s underwear down. She let out a small satisfied hum as his cock sprang into view, fingertips shivering a little as she looked down at it with a hungry expression on her face. Before Robin could ask what she was doing, she slowly sank to her knees, eyes level with the tip of his member as he sat up a little to see what she had in mind. As he realized what he was doing, she leaned forward, lips pursed as she placed a small kiss on the tip of Robin’s aching member.

“ _Ah_ …be careful down there,” Robin panted, hands clenched in the fabric of his shirt as Severa’s legs splayed open, aching bottom resting on her heels as she licked her lips, glancing up at him with a mischievous little smile. “I’m not gonna last very long if you- _ah_!”

Robin gasped, rocking forward as Severa took the first few inches in her mouth, sucking on his length experimentally. He felt her laughter vibrate against his sensitive cock as she pulled back, pressing another kiss on the tip of his head.

“It’s not fair if I’m the only one wet,” Severa said, leaning forward with her lips pursed. He watched her wrap around him and slowly slide forward, stopping after a few inches and pulling back with a wet sucking pop that was nearly too much for Robin to take. “Mmm…you’re quite the mouthful, Daddy~”

“Th-thanks…I guess,” Robin chuckled, reaching out to stop Severa before her mouth touched her again. "W-wait!"

"What is it, Daddy?" Severa asked, looking up at him with a small frown. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no, not at all," Robin panted, shooting a shaky smile down at her. "Quite the opposite; if I let you go you're going to get more than a mouthful to deal with."

"Mm, I like the sound of that," Severa giggled, licking his lips.

“But...I think I’m still owed a late birthday present, aren’t I?" Robin said, resting his hands on the corner of the desk. "And I'd like to unwrap it first...want to give me a hand?"

Severa’s eyes glinted as she slowly got to her feet, reaching behind her and taking hold of the ribbon between her shoulder blades. She gave a sharp tug, one arm holding her bra up as the straps fell off her shoulders while her free hand went behind her back.

“Wait…may I?” Robin asked, earning a small laugh from Severa.

“Can’t make up your mind, can you?” Severa said, turning around and leaning forward a little, presenting her still crimson colored backside and the bow for Robin’s access.

“Half of me really wants to watch,” Robin said, leaning forward and planting a kiss on Severa’s back. She sighed softly as his hands roamed over her bare thighs, squeezing her sensitive bottom gently as he continued to pepper her back with kisses. “But part of me would rather unwrap you myself~”

He stood up and Severa felt his wet, throbbing member press against the small of her back, causing her to drop her bra in a moment of shock. She bent to pick it up but Robin’s hand caught her around her waist, pulling her back upright as his hands gently cupped her breasts with a soft squeeze.

“You like these, Daddy?” Severa said, hips popping back and grinding against Robin’s length as it slipped between her slick thighs. She watched the tip brush against her underside, lightly pumping for a few strokes with a small moan, squeezing her legs together and rocking back and forth.

“Perfect,” Robin purred, pressing a kiss into Severa’s neck as he continued to gently massage her while pumping into her thighs. There were so many ways he could take her right now; over the desk, on her knees, up against the wall, balanced on his chair. And he was sure that he’d have her on every inch of his office and in every conceivable way sooner or later. But right now, he hardly wanted their first time to end between her thighs, however enthusiastically she seemed to be trying to get him off.

“Lemme know if you need a…” Severa trailed off as she felt the bow on her panties come undone, heart hammering in her ears as she was now completely naked save for the stockings on her feet and legs. She let out a small gasp as his hand once again slipped between her legs teasing her as she arched her back against him, hands clutching at his arms as her chest started fluttering again, partly from excitement and partly from anxiety.

“You ready to try me on, Daddy?” Severa asked, heart thudding in her ears as she was suddenly turned around in his grasp. She gave a small cry of surprise that was soon swallowed up as Robin smothered her lips with his. Her eyes went wide, mouth trembling a little as her first real kiss came hot on the heels of her first orgasm by someone’s hand other than her own. This had all happened so fast; so suddenly that Severa didn’t have time to feel nervous. But now that there was nothing left to do, she felt a small stab of trepidation mixed with self doubt slip into her lust hazed mind.

She followed him as he laid back on the desk, scooting his legs up and tugging her until she was kneeling on top of him. His tip brushed her entrance and she gave a small moan, sliding forward until she sat just in front of his hips, glancing back as his length pressed against her ass from behind.

“Something wrong?” Robin asked, sitting up and sliding his hands down her legs as she looked away, a little embarrassed. “Hey...you know it’s okay if you don’t want this right now, right? I know I said all that stuff about “unwrapping” but I can-“

“No,” Severa said, shaking her head as she looked down at his chest bare chest. “No that’s not it I just…”

Severa trailed off until Robin tilted her head back to look at her, a concerned expression on his face that made Severa feel warm and gooey inside. He was so concerned about her; she owed him a little honesty.

“I’ve never really…done anything like this before,” Severa said with a small laugh, biting her lip.

"This being...oh," Robin said with a small laugh. "Duh."

"Yeah," Severa said, plucking at a string in his shirt nervously. “So if I’m…not good or anything, I’m sorry…”

Robin leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he caught glistening tears of embarrassment welling up in her eyes.

“You think I care about that?” Robin asked, thumbing away an unshed tear from her eye and tilting her head until they were looking at each other. “It doesn’t matter if you’ve never done anything like this before; to be honest, I’m not sure _I_ have.”

“What do you mean you’re not-“ Severa trailed off as realization struck her. “Oh…duh. I forgot.”

“Funnily enough, so did I,” Robin chuckled, hands running along the backs of her legs as he kissed her shoulder. “So…technically I have no frame of reference either and even if you weren’t good, I’m sure you’re going to leave me a shaking pile of goo anyway.”

Severa laughed as he rubbed her cheek, taking and kissing the back of his hand as she looked down at him with a warm, adoring smile.

“Thanks,” Severa said softly, placing a hand on Robin’s chest for balance as she slowly lifted her hips.

“We still don’t have-“ It was Robin’s turn to be silenced as Severa pressed a rushed, sloppy kiss against his lips.

“I want this,” Severa whispered, fingers sliding up his length and positioning him at her entrance. “I want to…I want you, Daddy~”

Severa slowly let her hips drop, letting out a small gasp as Robin guided her downward, hissing between grit teeth as Severa slowly slipped inch after torturous inch down towards his hips.

"Go slow, Princess," Robin moaned, earning a nod from Severa. Halfway through she paused, whining a bit with a look of concentration on her face. Before Robin could ask her if she was alright, she slid down again, slower this time as she took more of him inside her.

“Daddy…” She breathed hoarsely, slipping the last two inches down in one go with a small gasp, arms wrapping around his neck and face buried in his chest as the pair of them let out identical long, drawn out moans. He stared at the ceiling, trying to regain his composure as she panted hard, apparently doing the same. He felt her, hot, wet, and moving around him and thought that if he _ever_ experienced anything like this, he would have damn well remembered. Amnesia or not.

“Good girl,” Robin murmured, running a hand along her back as she looked up at him with a small smile.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Severa panted, wincing a little as she lifted her hips a scant few centimeters. Robin’s hands cupped her ass from behind, helping her up as her nails dug into his shoulder. “Mmphh! _Gawds_ , you’re thick, Daddy…”

“You okay to go, Princess?” Robin asked as she nodded in reply, sinking back down with a low moan slipping out of the back of her throat. She was still for another moment before raising herself, sliding up with small, shaky gasps as far as she could go before dropping back down again, breathing hard against his skin.

“I…I think I’m getting the hang of it,” Severa panted, resting her chin on his shoulder as his hands slid down to cup the backs of her thighs. He could still feel the remains of her orgasm clinging to her hot, naked skin as he grabbed her shaking thighs for support. “Mngh…I’m not going to make it very long, Daddy.”

“That’s two of us, Princess,” Robin said, lightly squeezing her backside as Severa bounced hard on his cock again. “Just- _ngh-_ do what feels right, right now; it’s not a contest.”

Severa nodded, hips continuing to rock in a slow, erratic rhythm as she slowly worked herself up his length with each stroke. Gradually, she bounced higher and higher, drawing short, panting gasps from her mouth as Robin did his best to thrust up into her from below. Her technique was hardly refined and Robin was almost certainly going to be nursing bruises on his pelvis when all was said and done. But there was no denying that her eagerness, her care, and the endless stream of _Daddy, Daddy, Daddy_ spilling from her mouth between breaths was enough to have Robin panting and whining himself as his hips gyrated beneath her.

His hand reached up to brush his fingers against her clit, earning a gasp from Severa as he felt her warm folds quiver around him in a way that suggested their first time together was quickly reaching its end. Robin squeezed her bottom as her legs squeezed his waist, bucking against his fingers with every shaky thrust up and down his shaft.

“Daddy,” Severa panted, breath coming in short gasps now as her stomach fluttered involuntarily. “I’m gonna…I’m gonna…oh my _gawds_ Daddy, I’m gonna-“

“Wait a second!” Robin grunted, feeling his self control slipping away with each passing thrust. “Let me pull out first or you’re going to-“

“Mmngh... _Daddy_!” Severa gasped, slamming her hips down with a small, strangled cry as she wrapped her arms around him. Robin bit his lip hard, pulling back as he lifted her hips up with all his strength. He popped out of her not a moment too soon and as Severa flopped back on his legs, she reached down to slide her hand up and down his shaft still slick with her juices.

"Hold still, Daddy," Severa said, slipping off him and placing her hands on either side of his hips. He looked down to see Severa's mouth slowly slide down his length, taking inch after inch between her lips. She didn't even reach the base of his shaft when she felt him twitch between her lips and before she could pull back, something hot, wet, and salty shot out, flooding her mouth as she nursed his head between his lips. He watched her throat bob to swallow all she could, moaning in satisfaction as he filled her mouth even as a few rivulets ran out of the corners of her mouth.

Robin fell back panting, sweating, eyes staring glassily up at the ceiling as he slowly lost himself in the afterglow of a very long overdue orgasm. He heard her disengage with a wet, sticky pop that left his cock suddenly exposed to the cold night air as Severa wiped her mouth with the hem of her dress.

"Ooh...you weren't kidding, were you, Daddy?" Severa said, crawling back on top of him, and resting her head on his chest as she slowly regained control of her breathing. "That really _was_ a mouthful."

Robin let out a shaky laugh, pressing his lips against her forehead as she cuddled up next to him, arms loosely draped over his chest as neither of them seemed to feel like moving. They said nothing as they laid there, enjoying the silence and the feeling of skin pressed against hot, sweaty skin as their heartbeats returned to normal for the first time in nearly an hour.

"I am... _really_ looking forward to my next birthday," Robin said quietly after a while, looking down to see Severa's eyes closed, chest slowly rising and falling. He brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, watching her sleep for a moment as the moon streamed through the window, illuminating her naked frame. But the peaceful moment lasted only as long as it took for Robin to realize two things:

1) He now had to somehow get out from under Severa without waking her.

2) He hadn't visited the bathroom in nearly two hours.

"Well...damn," Robin said to no one in particular as a soft snore from Severa broke the silence of the room.

* * *

 A distant clock chimed eleven and Severa slowly opened her eyes, blinking in the pale light of the full moon at the unfamiliar surroundings. She found herself buried in soft white sheets on top of a soft feather mattress, red hair splayed out on top of something warm and soft and slowly rising and falling with a calm, steady breath.

“Did I wake you?” Robin asked quietly, hand threading through Severa’s hair as she looked up with a sleepy smile. She winced a little as she slid up closer to him, naked bottom grazing against the sheets in a pleasant reminder of how they spent the last few hours. Apparently Robin hadn't bothered dressing either of them before putting her to bed which, truth be told, Severa appreciated. The less clothing Robin wore, the better in her humble opinion and if he wanted her in nothing but stockings and a smile, she was more than happy to accommodate.

“Nope,” Severa mumbled sleepily, arms draping over his chest loosely. “Stupid clock did...this your room?"

"Just next door to the office," Robin said, nodding at the door across the sparsely furnished stone room. "I was thinking of getting a second key made for you."

"Do that and I'm never leaving," Severa chuckled, hands tangling in the sheets.

"That was rather the idea," Robin whispered conspiratorially, kissing the top of Severa's head as she laughed, sitting up a little to rest her head on his shoulder. 

"You really are an _evil_ mastermind then," Severa snorted, looking up with an overwrought expression of helplessness. "Luring a poor, virgin girl to your quarters and so _roughly_ having your way with her~ I should have known underneath that bookworm exterior was a rake out of one of Cordelia's romance novels."

"I think you're the rakish one here," Robin snorted. " _You_ talked _me_ into this, remember?"

"Yeah but girls can't be rakes," Severa said teasingly. "Who would read a story about a fiery young woman seducing an older man and involving him in her degenerate sex fantasies?"

"I'm sure someone would," Robin said, trailing off and looking off into a corner of his room. "Hey...can I ask something?"

“Thought you had something on your mind," Severa snorted, looking up at him and running a hand along the side of his face.

“How could you tell?” Robin asked, turning his head to kiss the palm of her hand.

“When do you _not_ have something on your mind?” Severa snorted, swinging her legs over and straddling his naked hips. “Your brain doesn’t take holidays…but you get that cute little frown on your face when you’re thinking really hard about something.”

“I didn’t know I had a tell,” Robin chuckled, glancing down at Severa with a small smile.

"Don't play poker against Anna; she'll steal the clothes off your back," Severa said, leaning in and bussing her lips against his lightly. "And that's _my_ job now."

"I'll be sure not to cut into your monopoly," Robin said, resting against the pillows as he looked at her. “I was just…wondering why me?”

"Why _you?"_ Severa asked, looking at him curiously.

"Why'd you choose me of all people to um..." Robin coughed, blushing a little as Severa let out a small laugh.

“Wondering why you got saddled with a damaged, needy, battle scarred brat with daddy issues?” Severa snorted as a small frown crossed Robin’s face.

“What did I say about being nicer to yourself?” Robin said, clucking his tongue a little bit.

“I said I would try,” Severa said, glancing down and running a finger under the band of her stockings."Not going to be easy...I _do_ have gigantic daddy issues though."

" _My_ father was a megalomaniac who wanted to use me as a vessel for an evil dragon god," Robin snorted. "You want to talk about _daddy issues?"_

"You don't get off oncalling older guys _Daddy_ though," Severa muttered, glancing back up at Robin after a moment. "Do you?"

"Not that I know of," Robin said, running a hand along her thigh. "I don't intend to find out anytime soon, either."

“I wouldn't blame you if you did," Severa said, sighing through her teeth. "Look...I know this is a lot to handle and if you were having second thoughts about this I get it. We can just...clean break. No strings attached."

Robin sighed, cupping Severa’s chin and gently tilting her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Why do you always assume the worst?" Robin asked as Severa's eyes started glistening a bit.

"Safer that way," Severa mumbled. "Pessimists don't get their hearts broken."

"I'm not going to break your heart," Robin said firmly, leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers in a brief kiss. "I just...wanted to know what you saw in me of all people."

"Do I need to remind you of my other options," Severa said, chuckling, wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands. "Why wouldn't I pick you?"

"Because I'm ten years older than you and get off on girls who call me Daddy?" Robin snorted, shaking his head. "Talk about daddy issues; I think I've got you beat."

Severa laughed, shaking her head as she scooted up in his lap, laying her hands on his shoulders as she seemed to be searching for the right words.

“Everyone else is just…bouncing around,” Severa said, looking over his head at the wall behind him, bitint her lip in concentration. “Everyone’s a bad day away from completely falling apart or completely lost with their heads up their asses. I can’t even lean on my mom and Stahl for support…but I can lean on you. I can always lean on you."

“You’re like my rock or something…and I kinda need someone to rely on,” She said said, lips curling into a smile. “I need someone to make me feel like I matter and I _feel_ like I matter to you; like I’m more than just _enough_. You’re nice to me even when I’m not nice to myself. You look out for me when I don't care what happens to me next. You see me as something...more than just a brat who can’t say two nice things to anyone."

“When I was with you…back there,” Severa said with a small laugh. “…I felt like I was _special_ for once. Like I was  _wanted._ You made me believe that I could…that I could _be your_ perfect…precious…princess."

"That's why I want to you be mine," Severa said, leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips. "My rock...my number one fan...I want you to be my Dad- _mmph!"_

Severa yelped as Robin suddenly grabbed her around the waist, picking her up and flipping her over and pressing her against the mattress with a hungry kiss that drew a surprised yelp from her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly getting used to how her mouth and tongue fit together with his. For his part, he seemed to be trying show without saying a word how much he needed to be needed; how he wanted to always be someone she could rely on for support. He wanted to kiss her so hard that she never thought badly of herself again and hold her so tightly that she forgot all the years she spent alone and afraid. He knew he couldn't but he kissed her anyway, basking in the feeling of her soft, warm lips against his.

A small chuckle broke him out of his kissing frenzy. He opened his eyes to see Severa smirking up at him, stocking covered leg sliding between his thighs as he suddenly realized he was more turned on than he thought he was.

"Whoops," He chuckled, balancing on his palms with a sheepish expression. "Got carried away there-"

Severa placed a fingertip against his lips to silence him, looking up at him with a coy smirk.

"You know _Daddy_ I was thinking," Severa purred, legs splaying beneath him. "Iwas supposed to be _your_ birthday gift but I came one more time than you did...not really fair, is it?"

Robin laughed, bending down to press his lips against Severa's as she slowly wrapped her legs around his waist.

* * *

Somewhere in the distance, the clock struck midnight but in the room Robin shared with Severa, all that could be heard were the sound of wet kisses, panting moans, and the soft, loving refrain of _Daddy, Daddy, Daddy_ echoing into the night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS OVERRRR
> 
> This holds the record for the longest its taken me to finish a fic. I started it in 2013 and only finished it before Halloween 2015. To whoever requested it originally, I hope it was somewhat worth the wait. 
> 
> First time working with these characters/this kink so feedback is always appreciated/inspires me to do more fills like this in the future. Comments/Criticism are always welcome. 
> 
> As to why Severa has red hair when Stahl is the father well that's because reasons. Reasons is why.
> 
> Here's the new kinkmeme address! http://fekink.dreamwidth.org/866.html?page=4#comments
> 
> Go ask for prompts! Go fill prompts! GIVE ME SOMETHING TO DO WHILE I AVOID FATES SPOILERS LIKE THE BUBONIC PLAGUE!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the fic title is Google Latin for Daddy Issues
> 
> Yes the chapter titles are from Lana Del Rey's song Daddy Issues
> 
> Yes this is just because the original prompt was Daddy Issues
> 
> Yes I have the subtly of a fifty pound block of blue cheese.
> 
> AN: 10/15/17: How are y'all still finding this fic...


End file.
